<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>punishment of the innocent by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942458">punishment of the innocent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>asmodeus is an abusive father. magnus is always on receiving end</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>punishment of the innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is not an explicitly original work though... credits to the original creator</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmodeus begins unfastening his belt from his belt loops as Magnus cowers in fear and continues to back up further against the wall until He no longer can. With a fierce look dancing across his face and furrowed brows, Asmodeus wraps part of the belt around his knuckles and leaves the end of it hanging loose to whip Him with, "Bad boys...burn in Hell.", Asmodeus says slowly but firmly, the sound of the leather making a distinct noise as he tightly pulls at it. Just as he raises the belt to strike, he is halted with an idea. Turning to leave the bedroom he stops in the doorway and turns around, "Don't you move...", before exiting and walking down the hallway.</p>
<p>Magnus starts to cry and hasn't the faintest clue why he just left like that or what could be brewing in his mind. He'd rather have gotten Him punishment over with right then and there and to have been done with it until the next time came. The most horrendous aspect of the entire ordeal was that deep-down Magnus enjoyed it. It made Him feel sick to think about how He could pleasure from being violently used.</p>
<p>Asmodeus quietly walks down the hallway and descends a few of the stairs, leaning over the banister and ears intently listening for the faintest sound for Lilith downstairs. The house was immensely large, having once been a very corrupt funeral parlor and passed down to them, so he assumed He could be anywhere down there. No sign of Him. Asmodeus slips back up the stairs and disappears behind a door-type panel cloaked in with the wooden framed walls where he keeps all of his sex toys and kinky shit. He had one favorite S&amp;M bodysuit that also had a full mask which only exposed the eyes and mouth. The whole suit was leather with various silver hooks, buckles and belts and a way to expose the crotch. He wore matching leather boots to complete the look. Asmodeus wanted to get his kicks while wearing it as he banged that 16-year-old tight asshole. He needed to be taught a lesson.</p>
<p>Returning to Magnus’ bedroom He is right where he told Him to stay, cowering and silently crying up against the opposite wall hugging His legs. His crying become more hysterical, shaking His head and crying out "No, no! please! Please don't hurt me.", more for the sick feeling of pleasure that washed over Him as he fucked Him than the actual act in itself. Asmodeus wore that bodysuit when he was hunting Chairman Meow with his rifle or when he and Lilith were feeling sadistic, which was quite often.</p>
<p>Shutting the door behind him, "Come 'ere", Asmodeus demands. Magnus slowly slid upwards onto His feet, arousing Asmodeus with His visible disquietude. He walks slowly towards him and he does the same, both meeting in front of the bed.</p>
<p>"Now get down on your knees!", he commands, looking down at the young man who wouldn't make eye contact with him.<br/>
"I don't want to!", yes He did.</p>
<p>Asmodeus shoves Him down forcefully by the shoulder until He complies and is eye level with his Leather-blanketed dick. It makes him even harder.</p>
<p>Looking down upon his victim as He is visibly shaken Asmodeus's erection painfully mashes against the inside of the already tight Leather. Most men would find this unbearable, but Asmodeus used it to further his arousal. Tears begin flowing down Magnus’ face once again.</p>
<p>"Suck it...", Asmodeus insists. Magnus shakes His head but Asmodeus grabs Him by the back of His curly hair, forcing His head upwards to make eye contact and repeating himself. He lets go of His hair and Magnus unfastens the suit at the crotch area and his dick shot out of the territory like an arrow, causing Asmodeus to release a moan of relief.</p>
<p>Magnus sits there, posed atop His knees, eyes closed as his dick is at full attention inches away from His face. He knows what He must do but He doesn't want to. But yes He did.</p>
<p>"DO IT! Or I'll send Prince in there to kill that fuckin' piece of shit you've been feeding!", Asmodeus gestured towards the wall with his leather  masked head. Prince was the Robeson's full grown Rottweiler. He'd been trained to be protective of the home and to kill on command.</p>
<p>With tears revering down His face, Magnus leans forward and takes Asmodeus into His mouth. He closes his eyes and exhales a low sigh of pleasure from the narrow, open slit of the mouth area of his mask.</p>
<p>"Take all of it.", Asmodeus says, but Magnus once again shakes His head with his cock in His mouth, wagging it from side to side. Asmodeus swung his head around and called out to Prince but Magnus squealed with an "MmmMmm!" from within His throat.</p>
<p>He inches every bit of his shaft into His mouth, inhaling the smell of the leather  of the bodysuit as it nudges against His nose. Asmodeus cries out louder this time with pleasure as His warm, wet mouth coats his member. The shame He felt was immeasurable as His asshole started to wetten inside His underwear. Asmodeus takes a handful of His hair and uses it as a guide to take complete control of the mouth thrusts, inducing gagging upon Magnus as He took many deep strokes to the back of His mouth as far as it would allow, inducing more teary eyes by reflex. He hastens the thrusting and fucks Magnus’  mouth, seconds from cumming into the damp envelopment.</p>
<p>"Bite it!", he orders.</p>
<p>Magnus does as told, imposing the force of His teeth onto his shaft and completely sets Asmodeus off, exploding a load of cum far back into His throat that He had no choice but to immediately swallow the salty juice. Oh how He just wanted it to be over so he would leave and He could masturbate His frustration away and be alone, re-inviting Chairman Meow into His room when the coast was clear.</p>
<p>Asmodeus takes a brief moment to recompose himself after that sadistic, fucked up pleasure weakened his knees. He pulls the mask off of his head. Sweat is visibly beading up on his forehead. Magnus backs up against the wall again in hopes that today's sick session would be a short one. But this definitely wasn't over. A twisted man like Asmodeus could cum several times once he got good and aroused if he really wanted to and had the time, but he was fearful that Lilith would come lurking and find out his little secret and get jealous. He knew that Asmodeus beat and punished Magnus, much of it being at His discretion, but He didn't know he was using Him as a little toy. But a little sample of what it felt like inside of Magnus couldn't hurt...or not him, at least.</p>
<p>"Take your clothes off and lie down on your stomach on the bed.", Asmodeus enforces his rule once again, "Any objection and you'll spend the rest of the week up in the attic bolted to the chimney." Magnus completely believed it as He'd experienced it before.</p>
<p>Standing up once again He takes off the dress that Lilith had forced onto Him, then removing the white under-dress and finally His panties. His pale porcelain skin was reflective against the light pouring in from the window. Slowly approaching the bed Magnus lays down, as told, on His stomach.</p>
<p>Wiping the cooled sweat from his brow, Asmodeus leaves the mask off of his suit and walks to the bedside where a trembling Magnus lies, face down. He begins pumping himself in attempt to re-harden looking down at His petite body and plump little ass. It doesn't take long at all before he solidifies again and is fully at attention, ready to cum just as hard this time as the first. Removing one of the several belts strewn about his suit, Asmodeus once again wraps half of it around his knuckles and leaves a good foot and a half of it free to dangle in the air, "If you scream, I'll beat the shit out of you!" Magnus nods into the bed and tenses up as He knows exactly what's coming. Asmodeus wanted to get a couple of good whacks in on His backside before he punctured that asshole.</p>
<p>Raising his hand in the air Asmodeus whacks the leather  belt down hard onto Magnus’  ass. He lets out a small yelp into the comforter beneath Him but stifles it. Again, Asmodeus pulls the belt up in the air, higher this time and as he brings it down harder, it makes a distinct whooshing sound as the leather  flies through the air, landing once again against Magnus’  backside. He bucks up off of the bed in agony, crying down into the bed as it's His only comfort and stifles His cries. Two visible welts form immediately and Asmodeus just throbs as the sight. He reattaches the belt to his bodysuit and gets onto the bed, lying on his back against the pillows smiling an evil little smile as Magnus’  face is still buried, "Get on top of me and face the opposite wall."</p>
<p>Magnus raises His head from the bed with a pink face full of tears and follows Asmodeus's command, mounting him backwards in the reverse-cowgirl position, drawing a long pause to wipe His tears and stall, but Asmodeus's not having any of that bullshit. He grabs Him by the hips and slams Him down onto his cock, taking his breath in a good way and His in a bad way. Magnus decides to relinquish Himself to his force and allow him to do every bit of the work until he tells Him otherwise, but while He waits for his next thrust there is a long pause.</p>
<p>Asmodeus finally speaks, "You....you're fucking wet! You like this, don't you, you filthy fucking bitch?"<br/>
Magnus shakes His head in denial and even disbelief, "No...no I don't like this!", He confusedly answers while continuing to face the opposite wall.<br/>
"Yes you do and I knew it all along!", Asmodeus is raging inside. With furrowed brows he stares a hole into the back of Magnus’  head, "Now do your fucking job!"</p>
<p>For one tiny little second Magnus considered screaming out into the air. Maybe Chairman Meow would come to His aid, though he'd never match up against Asmodeus's strength. He'd still die trying to save Him. Or maybe Lilith would be alerted and come to investigate upstairs, but He highly doubted it since Asmodeus was supposed to be punishing Him for the utensil incident anyways. Recomposing Himself, Magnus raised His wet asshole up off of Asmodeus's shaft. He once again grabs Him by the hips and slams himself up into Him, both making a noise at the same time. The degrading feeling of being so aroused by this was overwhelming but Asmodeus had that perfect cock to conform inside of Him, filling Him up and flicking up against that spot deep inside. He raises up in the sitting position and pulls Magnus’  legs until He is in a wheelbarrow position, chest flat against the bed and ass elevated by being atop his legs. If He wasn't going to comply then he'd have to fuck His wet abyss senseless, like it or not. Asmodeus starts hammering into Him and He can feel the insides of His thighs rubbing up against the leather  and silver ringlets on his torso, chafing raw. Half crying, half whimpering from the pleasureful pain, Asmodeus hit that g-spot, and he hit it hard unmeaningfully. Magnus grabbed at the material of the comforter and bunched it into His fists, shaking violently as He squirted onto Asmodeus's legs and orgasmed. The muscle contractions of Magnus’  tight, wet asshole were too powerful for him to handle and Asmodeus thrived in knowing how much Magnus hated Himself for what He just did. He plowed into Him and made sure it fucking hurt as he swelled up harder than a rock.</p>
<p>Asmodeus throbs and pulsates as he comes near his second orgasm, excited by complete control and how he felt being in full power. He doesn't wanna cum this way so he lays Magnus flat and mounts Him, then forcing the weight of his tall, slender, leather ed body down and slides into His asshole, forcing His legs closed with the strength of his own and forming an extra tightness as his cock explores the inside of His walls. Asmodeus moans down into His hair and relieves that second, stronger rush of pleasure while his cum shoots up against the spot He'd just had penetrated. He continues to fuck at it and make sure Magnus knew damn well that He was his.</p>
<p>Finally satisfied for the day, Asmodeus picks up his leather  mask as Magnus weakly pulls His underwear and dresses back on with trembling hands. The tears have now dried to His cheeks. As usual, He refuses to willingly make eye contact with Asmodeus.</p>
<p>Asmodeus steps out into the hallway and closes the door behind him without a word.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>